A Smurfy Valentine's Day (Hero Stories)
"A Smurfy Valentine's Day" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was Valentine's Day in the Smurf Village and all the Smurfs were eager to spend the day with Smurfette, they stood outside her house with many gifts. She opened her door and saw them waiting for her. "Smurfette, would you smurf me the honors of smurfing with me on this day?" Hefty asked. "No! Smurf with me this day" Handy said. "She'll smurf with me this day!" Dempsey said, before they all started arguing over who she would be with. "SMURFS!" Smurfette shouted. "I appreciate all your offers but I can't decide on who to smurf with on this smurfy day, right now I am very busy." she said, before she headed off into the forest. "What's wrong with her?" Takeo said. "Smurf up, Takeo! No smurf likes you!" Nikolai sneered. Just then, Hawkeye noticed Hero hiding behind a barrel. "Why are hiding, Hero?" he asked. "Have you seen, Wonder?" Hero whispered. "Last time I saw her, she was smurfing in the forest. Why do you ask?" Hawkeye said. "This is mine and Wonder's first Valentine's Day together as a married couple and I want to make it a day she will never forget," Hero said. "If you see her smurfing back here, will you smurf your bell?" "Well... I promised that I would only ring it for emergencies, but... okay," Hawkeye said. "Thanks, Hawkeye, this smurf appreciates it," Hero said. "Now I need to smurf a visit to Greedy and Tailor." ... Later, Hero had arrived at Greedy's kitchen. "Greedy, are you busy?" he asked. "I was just about to start smurfing up lunch," Greedy said. "Is there something you want to ask me?" "You know this is mine and Wonder's first Valentine's Day as a married couple?" Hero asked. "Yes!" Greedy responded. "I want to make this day, a day she will never forget, can you smurf something for me?" Hero asked. "Of course I can, I want to help in making this day smurfy for everysmurf, what do you have in mind?" Greedy asked. "Can you smurf up the smurfiest three-course meal you've ever smurfed?" Hero asked. "Not your usual meals though, this smurf wants them to be special." "Hmm... I'll see what I can smurf" Greedy said. "You can only smurf your best," Hero said. "Now I need to smurf a visit to Tailor." ... Hero soon arrived at Tailor's house. "Hello, Tailor," he happily called. "Hero!" Tailor called back. "What can I smurf for you today?" "Can you smurf up something special for Wonder?" he asked. "Of course, What for?" Tailor asked. "It's mine and Wonder's first Valentine's Day as a married couple and I want to make this day, a day she will never forget," Hero said. "Of course, I can," Tailor said, enthusiastically. Hero smiled, "Thanks, Tailor." Later, Hero was busy setting up the house for his special Valentines dinner, he placed flower petals on the bed and had several scented candles lit on the bedside tables. Downstairs in the living room, he set-up the table with a vase full of flowers in the middle and two more candles at each end and he had a bottle of Smurfberry wine in a bucket full of ice hid under the table. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Hero called. "It's me," Tailor called back. Hero opened the door and seen Tailor holding a thin-wide box. "I've made Wonder a new dress, it took me hours to smurf so I hope she loves it," Tailor said. "I'm sure she will love it. Thank you, Tailor," Hero said. Just then, they could hear the dinner bell. "Time to smurf my surprise," Hero said, nervously. "Don't worry, I'm sure she will love everything you have smurfed," Tailor said. "I hope so!" Hero said. "We better get smurfing." When they arrived at Greedy's kitchen, they could see the others queuing outside. Wonder was at the back talking to Smurfette. Hero and Tailor walked over to them. "Wonder?" he asked. "Yes?" she asked, sweetly. "This smurf has smurfed up something special for you. Would you like to follow me home?" he asked. "Okay?" Wonder said, sounding curious as to what was going on. Hero took her hand and headed home. When they got to the door Hero put his hands over her eyes. "What are you smurfing, Hero?" Wonder asked. "Since this is our first Valentine's Day together as a married couple, this smurf has smurfed to great lengths to make this day, a day you will never forget!" Hero said. "Oh!" Wonder said, sounding excited. "Keep your eyes smurfed until I tell you to open them," Hero said. "Okay, this is so exciting," Wonder said. Hero opened the door and lured her inside; he moved his hands away from her eyes. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," Hero said. Wonder opened her eyes and seen that a table for two had been set up with two candles at each end. "Oh my!" Wonder said, not believing what she saw. "I also asked Greedy to smurf us up a special three-course meal, since I want to smurf the remainder of this day with you," Hero said. Wonder started blushing, Hero just smiled. "Would you care to smurf a seat?" He asked sweetly, as he offered her the seat. "Such a gentlesmurf," Wonder said, sweetly, as she sat down. There was then a knock on the door. Hero answered it to Dempsey, Hefty and Fergus, who were each holding a tray covered up with a towel. "Here is the special three-course meal you smurfed for, laddie," Fergus said. "Thanks," Hero said. "Just smurf the trays over by the sink and this smurf will return them to Greedy in the morning." "Good luck with any other plans you want to later smurf with her," Dempsey whispered. "That's this smurfs personal business," Hero whispered back. Hero soon closed the door and looked at what Greedy had made; he noticed he had made Lentil soup as a starter, Linguine as a main and cheesecake as a dessert. Hero brought over the bowls of soup and placed one in front of Wonder and sat down with his. "Hero, you didn't need to smurf all this," Wonder said. "I want to make this day, a day you will never forget," Hero said. "There is something else this smurf also got to celebrate this occasion." "What's that?" Wonder asked. Hero soon brought the bucket out from under the table and took out the bottle of Smurfberry wine. "Nikolai's finest smurfberry wine, just for this occasion," Hero said. "Oh my!" Wonder said. "Let's eat!" Hero said. Wonder smiled, as they each held the others hand, looked at each other and began eating their dinner. ... Eventually it was getting late; and Hero and Wonder had finished their dinner and were now relaxing in front of their living room fireplace. "That dinner was the best dinner I ever smurfed," Wonder said. "Indeed it was," Hero said. "I have a present for you." "Really?" Wonder asked. "Indeed!" Hero said, as he retrieved the box containing Wonder's new dress. "I hope you like what I asked Tailor to smurf for you," Hero said, as he handed it to her. "I wonder what it is," Wonder said, excitedly, as she opened her present and seen her new strapless dress. "A new dress!" Wonder said, in surprise. "I love it!" "I knew you would love it," Hero said, before he noticed it was getting late. "It's getting late we should smurf to bed," Hero said, eagerly. "You seem eager to smurf to bed," Wonder said. "Well... yes... it's just that... there's this ritual that only married couples are allowed to engage in," Hero said nervously. "What kind of ritual?" Wonder asked. "I'll tell you when we are upstairs," Hero said, before he placed a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the front door and took his wife's hand and headed upstairs, when Hero opened the door, Wonder loved what she saw, the petals on the bed and the scented candles on the bedside tables. "I wanted our first Valentine's day to not only be special, but romantic as well," Hero said. "It really is romantic," Wonder said. "Now about this ritual." "Oh yes... this ritual will prove our love for each other... it would be best if we sat on the bed before we start," Hero said. "Okay," Wonder said, as they sat on the bed with their legs crossed. "So... what is the ritual?" Wonder asked. "First, you smurf your hand under my hat," Hero said. "Okay" Wonder said, following his instructions, as she placed her hand under his hat and seen that he was reacting in a way that looked like he was touched in a sensitive spot. She giggled at his reaction. "Okay, now what?" Wonder asked. "Just... keep... smurfing... until... my... hat... falls off," Hero said, sounding like he didn't want her to stop. Soon, Hero's hat fell off his head. "Okay, now this smurf will smurf the same to you," Hero said, as he placed his hand under Wonder's hat and began feeling the hair on her head and eventually her hat fell off her head. "This night would be smurfier without the candle light," Wonder said. Hero smiled, blew out the candles and the night was spent in privacy. ... The next morning at breakfast, most of the Smurfs noticed that both Hero and Wonder seemed to be inseparable; they both looked at each other with big grins across their face. Papa Smurf smiled, "I can guarantee those two smurfed that ritual that only married couples are allowed to smurf in last night," he thought to himself. Trivia *Wonder's new strapless dress is based on the white strapless dress Smurfette tried on in the 2011 Smurfs movie. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Valentine's Day stories